1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pellet construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved air gun pellet forming method arranged to effect improved impact characteristics relative to an air gun pellet member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pellet members typically formed of lead or lead alloy or a substitute therefore such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,853 incorporated herein by reference are available in the prior art. Such pellet members are arranged for enhanced impact and mushrooming during various targeting and hunting procedures.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a pellet forming method wherein the same is directed to the forming method having a through directed bore to enhance mushrooming and deformation of the pellet upon impact with a target object.